


Forever and Always

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: People have been flirting with Tony all night. Stephen was jealous to say the least. He decided to show Tony who hebelongs too.WARNING SMUT





	Forever and Always

Stephen was seething with jealousy; his hands were not just shaking because of his accident. They were shaking with anger as everyone at this party seemed to want to seduce his boyfriend. Stephen rolled his eyes as he saw yet another beautiful woman trying to put her perfectly manicured hands on his Tony. He was quickly beginning to tire of both women and men trying to flirt with Tony every goddamn second. However, what made him even more angry was that Tony was flirting right back. 

5 HOURS EARLIER

 

“Are you ready yet,” Stephen asked impatiently checking the time.

“Relax honey it takes time to look this good,” Tony joked turning away from the mirror to wink at Stephen.

Stephen took one look at Tony and whistled. Tony was in a midnight black Armani suit that looked perfect on him and he had crimson and gold sunglasses on and his hair was styled perfectly and his goatee looked immaculate. Tony looked breath-taking.

“You look stunning babe,” said Stephen as he gave Tony a once over with his eyes landing on his ass.

“You don’t look too bad yourself,” Tony said linking his arm with Stephens’ as they made their way to the limo. As they walked outside they saw Happy leaning on the limo staring at his watch.

“Hey boss you think you could speed it up a little, I’ve been waiting for almost an hour,” Happy said playfully.

“It’s like I said to Stephen, you don’t look this good overnight,” Tony quipped as he got   
into the car.

“You certainly don’t,” Stephen said under his breath as he stared at Tony with a predatory grin on his face.

Happy took one look at the pair and sighed, “I don’t get paid enough for this,” he muttered as he drove off.

PRESENT 

 

Stephens’ eye twitched as Tony danced gracefully with yet another girl who looked like she’d just stepped out of a Victoria’s Secret magazine. Tony leaned over to whisper something into her ear and she blushed and giggled. Stephen was through with this. He needed to show Tony and everyone else who he belonged to. He walked over to them and said:

“Do you mind if I steal my boyfriend for a minute?” he said rudely, putting particular emphasis on the words my boyfriend. 

“But Tony and I were having such a good time,” she protested in vain as Stephen dragged him away.

Stephen pulled Tony into the nearest empty room and threw him against the wall harshly. Stephen tugged of his tie and immediately started sucking bruises into his neck. Tony gasped and threw his head back against a wall.

“Stephen what’s gotten into you,” Tony said in surprise. “You know everyone will see these hickeys at the party,”

“Let them see,” Stephen replied as he pulled his shirt off. He immediately smashed his lips against Tony’s roughly. Tony moaned which went straight to Stephen’s cock. Tony smirked and knelt down to unzipped Stephen’s pants. He took Stephen’s dick into his mouth and teasingly sucked the head. Stephen moaned and grabbed a fistful of Tony’s hair and pushed his head down further and thrust into his mouth roughly. Tony looked gorgeous sucking Stephens’ cock.

“Fuck Tony,” Stephen gasped pulling Tony off his dick.

“Please Steph,” Tony said out of breath. Stephen looked at Tony. His hair was mussed, his lips were swollen and his voice was raspy from being abused. He looked absolutely perfect.

Stephen pulled Tony up and threw him back up against the wall and kissed him. He shoved his finger into Tony’s Mouth. 

“Suck,” he ordered. Tony coated the fingers in his mouth with spit. Tony let out a loud moan as two fingers were brutally shoved into him. Stephen thrust his fingers in and out of Tony teasing him.

“Please Stephen,” Tony pleaded. “Fuck me,” 

Stephen smirked as he lined his cock up with Tony’s hole and thrust in and out at a brutal pace. He moaned as he felt Tony’s tight hole around him. He thrusted at different angles until he found that sensitive bundle of nerves.

“FUCK STEPHEN,” Tony screamed as Stephen thrust sharply into his prostate sending jolts of pleasure up his spine. Tony let out high pitched moans as a litany of Stephen’s name fell from Tony’s lips. Stephen wrapped his hand around Tony’s dick and jerked him off quickly. Tony mumbled incoherent words as Stephens’ thrust brought him closer and closer to the edge. 

“STEPHEN!” Tony screamed as he came clenching around Stephen’s cock. Stephen came immediately after letting out a long groan.

“That was amazing,” Stephen breathed as he pulled out. Tony was nodded his agreement, too blissed out to form words.

“We better get home,” Stephen said chucking Tony his clothes and kissing his forehead. 

They got dressed and walked (Tony limped) to their limo. Stephen opened the door for him as they got in. 

“I love you,” said Tony as the car started moving.

“I love you too,” Stephen said planting a soft kiss to Tony’s lips.

 

BONUS 

“I might be wrong but I could’ve sworn you guys have swapped shirts,” said Happy sounding confused.

Tony blushed and stuttered out many fake sounding excuses while Stephen just smirked and shrugged.

**Author's Note:**

> OK this was my first smut and come at me in the comments because it was probably crap!!


End file.
